Chapters of Insight
by Glowlight
Summary: Clark/Lex  AU Take a peek into Clark and Lex's everyday life as a couple and a family. Warning: some chapters are by Lionel Luthor.
1. Clark's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.

a/n: This story has been taken down and redone. It seemed as though no one wanted to review, what with only Lionel's POV, now the chapters will be Clark then Lex and finally Lionel's POV. Hopefully people will start to review. On with the story.

Chapters of InsightBy Glowlight

Chapter 1

Clark's POV (Future)

Thinking of the future was a task that Clark and even his alter ego Superman dreaded somewhat fiercely. He had known for a long time that he would outlive his human family.

What he didn't know but was soon informed of, by his biological father, was that he would also outlive his friends great, great grandchildren. It was a devastating truth to know that everyone he knew would be dead and gone long before he would die.

Just thinking on those thoughts, about outliving everyone, was causing tremors to spread through Clark's hands, his body to become numb and his chest heaving as though he was a human that had run through a marathon.

_I cant breath_, Clark thought with a hand clutching his shirt tightly. _It hurts so much_. Closing his eyes Clark dragged in a slow and deep breath. Shaking his head, he turned and started to walk down and out of the isle of the library, knowing that he didn't want to think of the day when Lex wasn't by his side.

a/n: There is a poll for this story on my author profile, please vote!


	2. Lex's POV

a/n: Oh man, I am so sorry about taking so long to update but I had to reboot my computer, it was so slow. Talk about the number of updates for the computer. Sheesh, So in responds to my long absents, here is 2 more Chapters and this first one is longer. lol Also thought that I should mention that this story has no time line and that it is not in order. Some chapters will be from the past and some will be from the present and even the future.

**fruitbat00: **Don't worry, I don't think that I could even write a death scene without crying all over myself, but if I do there will be plenty of warning. Also thank you for reviewing. It makes me glad to know that someone is reading and then taking the time to review this story.

Chapter 2

Lex's POV (Past)

Pulling up to the Kent farm, Lex cut the engine of his car and stepped out of the vehicle, looking around for signs of life. _That's strange, usually Mr. and Mrs. Kent are around _or at the very least there was signs of them but today there was nothing. Walking up the steps, Lex pulled his driving gloves off , putting them in his coat pocket and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of silence he called out, hoping for an answer.

"Hello, Is anyone home?"

Waiting for a few minutes and hearing no answer he started to turn but caught a glimpse of a red school bag out the corner of his eye. Now knowing that Clark was home, he began to wonder if Clark was out in the field doing his daily chores. It was a reasonable thought for no one answering his question.

_Is he out there somewhere or could he be in the loft? Was something wrong, did something happen?_

Starting to feel concerned and worried, Lex began to speed walk to the loft, hoping that Clark would be there. Walking past the doors, he made sure not to bump into the equipment scattered around on the floor.

Heading to the stair's he began the trip upstairs. Hearing nothing his steps quickened and he called out, his voice echoed eerily.

_"_Clark, are you here? I knocked on the house door but no one answered... is everything okay...Clark?"

Finally reaching the top he spotted Clark and his concern and worry, that had built, disappeared completely. Thinking to himself, he shook his head with a slight smile, _No wonder he didn't answer me._

For what did he see but Clark, sleeping heavily on the couch with a school book laying opened on his chest. _He looks so peaceful and beautiful,_ the thought ran through his mind unbidden. He scolded himself, _Damn it Lex, you need to stop thinking about your best friend like that, and not only that but you need to remember that he is only seventeen!_

Snapping out of his thoughts Lex walked closer, reaching down he lightly trailed his fingers down Clark's cheek. Knowing that he needed to stop before Clark woke up and asked him what the hell he was doing, he pulled back his wayward hand and grabbed the book, shutting it gently and set on the side table. Straightening up, he looked for the throw blanket and finding it draped across the back of the couch, he drew it up and over Clark, covering him.

_I'll let you sleep Clark, you look tired. Sleep well._

With a smile on his face, feeling quite happy that he got to see Clark so unguarded and at ease, Lex turned and left the loft. Heading to his car, he knew that he could always wait until tomorrow until he could talk to Clark.


	3. Lionel's POV

a/n: Here is the second one. Sorry that this is a rather short chapter but I will try to make longer one's.

Chapter 3

Lionel's POV (Past)

If the mansion in Smallville used to have a security system that he could hack into at any time, well Lionel considered himself a concerned parent only looking out for his much loved son. It was a shame he had to uninstall the system, he had put so much time on it after all, but there was only so much of Lex's sexual appetite that he could handle watching before he started to become twitchy.

Thinking back to those days in Smallvile, when he had complete access to the mainframe in the mansion and when his son first started his relationship with that farm boy, Lionel smirked. Shaking his head he thought to himself,

"_At least my son did inherited something from me after all. His stamina."_


	4. Clarks POV

a/n: Sorry for the long wait. I have never realized how fast each day goes by until I started this story. Lol Anyway on with the story.

**Fruitbat00 **: Awe, Thanks. I know what you mean about loving Lex being in worried protective mode, I do too! I'm so sorry about the confusion with the timeline. I went back and fixed it, so I hope that I cleared that up a bit. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, didn't realize that it was confusing people.

Chapter 4  
>Clark's POV (Future)<p>

Lex's jealousy was extremely amusing to Clark. Every time Lex's jealousy was ignited Clark was always eager to watch as it slowly built. Now, Clark never went out of his way to make Lex jealous but with Clark being Superman… well that just meant that Lex's jealousy was getting a healthy workout every other day.

If someone wasn't close enough to know Lex, they would never know that Lex's public mask would slip quite a bit when he was jealous. To those who did know him, they definitely would see it.

He would start to frown just slightly, his sharp eyes would narrow and gain a dangerous glint, he would clench his jaw and purse his lips with his head tilted to the side, like a cat watching his prey.

Clark loved to watch Lex when it happened, because to him, it looked like his lover was a giant hunting cat watching as some interloper moved into his territory. Then before Lex would snap, he would stalk over to Clark and cut in on whatever conversation that was going on, all the while Lex would trail his hand down to Clark's lower back and there it settle as if to stake his claim over Clark for everyone to see.

_Either a hunting cat or a giant bird with it's feathers all ruffled up, what with the way his is staring at the poor soul next to me._

Watching Lex's jaw muscle clench as he ground his teeth together, Clark thought to himself that yes, it was extremely amusing to watch his lover struggle with his jealousy.


End file.
